Is It Enough?
by searchn4somethinmore
Summary: Set about 5-6 months after Lioness Rampant, Alanna returns to the palace, after having fled it months before. Now engaged to marry George, she starts to doubt herself and others, as well as deal with rising complications. *CHAPTER 9 UP!* R/R please!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-None of these characters belongs to me, except any I invent in later chapters. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, lucky woman that she is. I would love to own them.   
  
  
Is It Enough? Chapter One  
  
  
Alanna of Trebond and Olau, and soon to be Pirates Swoop, sat up in bed covered in sweat, jolted out of another nightmare by a furious clap of thunder. Grabbing a robe from a nearby chair, she slid out of bed, careful not to wake the still sleeping George.  
"That man could sleep through a monsoon," she thought. Silently, she slipped to the balcony, and looked out at the churning sea, the waves crashing on the cliffs, jagged lightning illuminating the black sky. She sighed deeply, holding the robe shut as the wind whipped it around her ankles. And as she had done every night for the past month, her mind wandered back to that dream...the dream that had been a recurring presence since that raid on Port Caynn not 5 weeks ago, the raid that had caught them all unaware. She still couldn't get the sight of all the slaughter out of her mind-the sight of George being brutally stabbed. She should have known about the threat of the Carthaki raiders, should have prevented it. And it shouldn't have been bothering her. She had seen much worse in her time as the Lioness, King's Champion. Halfheartedly, Alanna wondered if she was getting soft, weak, unfit. Alanna didn't even hear George pad silently up to her, as he noticed that his lover was not lying next to him, as he had noticed for the past weeks. He laid a gentle, callused hand, on her shoulder, wrapping his muscular arms around her.   
  
"Come to bed Lass," he whispered. "There'll be no more dreams tonight."  
  
Mutely, Alanna obeyed, letting him pull her inside, as she cast one more furtive glance at the sea-powerful, bold, sensuous in its might...everything she once was, she thought.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, all signs of the previous night's storm having been swept away.   
"Mmmmmm," she moaned, as George leaned over the auburn haired beauty to gently kiss her softly parted lips. "Come on love, wake up, I promised Thayet you'd be at the palace today for your fittings."   
  
Alanna started to protest, but George silenced her with another deep kiss, nuzzling his way down her neck, planting kisses as he went. "I know you hate all this feminine stuff; think it undermines your fierce warrior image, but it IS for our wedding, that should make it slightly more bearable, wouldn't you say?" "Besides," he continued, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously, "I wouldn't let you go off for a week without saying a proper goodbye, would I lass?"   
  
Alanna shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up, twirled her around, and then laid her back on the bed, where he proceeded to ravish her to her heart's content. And for a while, all was good in the world.   
  
************************************************************************  
3 hours later Alanna set off for Corus, not looking forward to setting foot in the capital city again so soon, as much as she missed Raoul, Gary, Thayet, and if she let herself admit it, Jon as well. It had been too long, and yet, not long enough for her liking. The world of snobbery, backstabbing, gossip, and court intrigue was not one she enjoyed. Yet she found herself constantly being thrust back into it.   
  
With a withdrawn excitement she dug her heels gently into Moonlight, urging her on. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed that feeling of freedom, of the wind in her hair, the sun on her face, the powerful sense of the world around her. This, she thought absentmindedly, was where she belonged...this was her home.   
  
She kept up a good speed, stopping only twice, once to give Moonlight a rest, and the other to give herself a rest, finally entering the outskirts of Corus around 8 o'clock that evening, as the sun was beginning to set over the hills. Alanna paused for a moment, looking out over the city that she had grown up in, embraced, grown to love, grown to hate, and finally escaped. She realized with a sudden shock, she hadn't been back since George proposed to her, during her stay with the Bazhir. The notifications of their engagements, wedding plans, all that had been done via thousands of letters, and one joyful visit from Raoul, when he was in the area on account of business with the King's Own. No one from the capital had actually seen her in months. Alanna ran her fingers through her unruly curls, wondering how some people, such as Jon, had taken the news. He hadn't written to her, not once, since news of her and George's engagement had broken. Maybe it had been foolish to think that all that had happened was in the past, that Jon and Liam fighting side by side, him giving her a well deserved break after Roger's return at the hands of Thom, the making her King's Champion had made it all ok. Would things never be right between them again, she wondered.   
  
Alanna hadn't even realized that all the time that she had been thinking to herself, she had been riding as well, and was now deep into the heart of Corus. In fact, she was about a street away from Myles and Eleni's home. She decided she had time for a visit to her adopted father, and it would also prolong the inevitable wedding fuss. Her mind made up, she tied Moonlight to a post in the back of the house, and using her key, let herself in.   
"Myles?" she called. "Eleni?" No one answered, and just as Alanna had resigned herself to leaving, she heard soft laughter upstairs. "Hello?" she called again, starting to walk up the stairs, as Eleni appeared on the landing, wearing a dressing gown, her hair slightly mussed. Alanna began to feel as if she had intruded on something she shouldn't have, but her doubts were vanquished in a moment, with Eleni's cry of "Good lord Myles, come see who it is!" Alanna heard Myles voice in the background mumbling how it better not be the Lord Provost with some new request of his. As his eyes fell on Alanna, standing at the bottom of the stairs, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, he cried out with delight, and rushed down the stairs to embrace her in a hug, his wife at his heels.   
  
"Good gracious child, it is wonderful to see you," he murmured into her hair. "We all missed you here," Eleni said with a wry smile. "So little excitement now that the our firebrand has fled to Port Caynn with my son." Alanna's response was to hug them both tightly. None of them were surprised to find their faces wet as they pulled away.   
"I only intended to say hello," Alanna said, looking at Myles. "I was due at the Palace about an hour ago." "Why don't you stay the night?" Eleni suggested. "Start fresh in the morning." "I would love to," Alanna said with longing, "but Thayet would have my head if I didn't arrive tonight, not to mention all of the King's Own out scouring the city for me. No, I better get going. But I'll see you both tomorrow at the Palace."  
  
Myles drew her close to him again, brushed his lips against her forehead, and pushed her out the door, watching as she mounted Moonlight, whispering something in her stallion's ear, and took off in the direction of the Palace. For a long time he stood at the door, his arm around Eleni. It was good that she was back.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter-please R/R!! If you like it the next one will be up soon I promise! 


	2. Chapter Two

Is It Enough? -Chapter Two  
  
Alanna arrived at the Palace about 30 minutes after she left Myles and Eleni. She stared up at the momentous building, taking the beautiful sight in, and wondered what awaited her after she entered those walls that she had so happily fled not 5 months ago. Alanna gently pressed Moonlight into an easy gait, the breeze blowing her curls in her eyes. A young guard looked shell-shocked at her for a second as she rode through the gates, before he remembered his duties, and saluted the woman he recognized as the Lioness.  
  
Alanna got similar reactions inside the walls. They still see me as some hero, some great Protector, she realized. A jubilant cry startled her out of her thoughts, and a great bear of a man atop a majestic looking strider rode up to her. The flash of midnight black hair gave the man's identity away. Raoul dismounted, as did Alanna, and before she knew it, she was swept off her feet and spun around in his arms.  
  
"Alanna!" he cried. "It's really you! I missed you so much! The Palace just isn't the same without you around to knock some sense into the stubborn royal head of His Majesty," he said with a grin. Alanna grinned back at him. Raoul put his strong hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "How are you? You look happy. George treating you well? He better be!"  
  
"I am happy," Alanna said with a slow smile. "The most I've been for a long time. And yes George is treating me very well. Maybe too well. I might even be getting soft," she said, a shadow crossing her face for a second. A shadow that Raoul did not pick up on.  
  
"You? Get soft? Never!" Raoul shook his head, laughing, and then motioned to a lurking stable boy to take care of their mounts, as he put his arm around Alanna and led her into the Palace, saying how she must be exhausted after the trip from Port Caynn. Alanna let herself get lost in the flow of Raoul's unceasing conversation, trying not to think about seeing Jon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Alanna lay in the luxurious bed in her rooms, that Raoul had shooed her into, saying that he would tell Thayet she had arrived safely, and was now resting. She closed her eyes for what seemed only seconds before she drawn back into her recurring nightmare. Her scream jolted her out of this time. Sighing, she climbed out of bed, wondering if she would ever get a full night's, let alone, a good one, of sleep. Thinking to grab a flimsy robe at the last second, she crept into the corridor, deciding that wandering the halls of the Palace for a while would put her to sleep. Alanna set off for one of the many libraries that graced the building, careful to keep her footsteps light. She paused outside of one, seeing a light on through the crack of the door, unsure whether to enter. Alanna knocked lightly on the door, inhaling sharply when Jon himself, called out for her to enter. Steeling herself she pushed the door open.  
  
Jon's face registered shock, surprise, anger, and something else Alanna couldn't place, as he saw his former lover, King's Champion, and alienated friend standing before him.  
  
"Alanna!" he breathed, standing up, scattering papers and books as he did. "Thayet told me you were coming back to Corus."  
  
Alanna smiled at him shyly, unsure of what to say. What DO you say to your former lover after you go and get engaged to one of his best allies and don't hear from him for months?  
  
"Sit down," Jon invited, gesturing to one of the many armchairs scattered around the room.  
  
"No, thank you, sire, I don't want to interrupt your work. You were obviously busy," Alanna answered, as she gathered the skirts of her robe into her hand, and stood awkwardly by the door, preparing to leave, silently cursing herself. She should have planned for the possibility of running into him. I mean, it WAS his Palace.  
  
Jon was wondering the same thing. He knew Alanna was due back, why hadn't he thought of what to say to her? But then, he didn't even know if Alanna wanted anything to do with him. What kind of friend, even given their convoluted history, didn't write, or visit, or anything at all, for months?  
  
"Alanna, wait!" he pleaded. "You weren't interrupting. Please sit."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly Alanna lowered herself into an armchair across from him. As she looked around the cozy room, the countless hours spent there- conversations that had happened, strategies being planned out, meetings being held, flooded back to her. She caught Jon staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and lowered her head, blushing, as she remembered she was clad only in her skimpy nightgown, and a robe that provided only slightly more coverage. Clasping her hands together, she stood once more.  
  
"Jon," she said quietly, looking straight into his piercing eyes. Jon was the only person she knew who eyes were that deep cerulean blue, she thought to herself.  
  
"I can't stay-this is just too awkward." She turned to the door once more.  
  
"Does he treat you well?"  
  
"What?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Does he treat you well," Jon repeated softly. Alanna shook her head, then looked at him.  
  
"Do you know you're the second person to ask me that today? Why does everyone doubt George now that we're engaged?"  
  
There. It had been said. Alanna took note of the hurt that appeared in his eyes for a second, before it was replaced with its usual expressionless facade.  
  
"Because people care." Jon answered, his tone clipped, formal.  
  
"Oh, really. Are you quite sure you are qualified to count as 'concerned people', considering you didn't seem to show much 'concern' when news of the engagement first broke. In fact, if I remember correctly-you did nothing. Not one visit, not one letter, not one "congratulations-"  
  
Jon's voice interrupted Alanna's enraged rant. "I'm the King of this entire screwed up land that we call Tortall. That entails some responsibility you know! I can't leave whenever I please!"  
  
Alanna ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her eyes, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Your Highness, I'd like to take my leave now, if that's fine with you," Alanna said, her tone as icy and clipped as Jon's.  
  
"Just go," Jon spat. "Good of you to return."  
  
Alanna flung herself out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could, and was greeted by a rather shocked looking Gary. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, thinking better of it after seeing Alanna's expression. He watched her storm angrily down the passageways to her room, wondering what had happened in the library only moments before to so infuriate her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hoped you liked this newest chapter! More reviews means faster updates. R/R please!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Is It Enough? -Chapter Three  
  
Alanna awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache, swollen eyes, and a deep sense of unrest. Sighing, she rolled out of the spacious queen sized bed, and walked to the balcony, where she stood for a minute breathing in the cool fresh air, before starting to get dressed. She wasn't looking forward to the many council meetings, and fittings that she had later. Alanna briefly entertained the thought of jumping onto Moonlight, and riding as fast as she could back to Port Caynn, and George. She had missed waking up in his strong embrace, his muscular arms holding her tight, protecting her. One of my dearest, most trusted friends, is also my fiancé and lover. How many women are that lucky, Alanna wondered. Not many, that's for sure. Shaking her head, she halfheartedly wondered who was it that wanted the big Corus wedding anyway. Maybe she should just elope, Alanna thought, discarding that idea as soon as it came to her. No, unfortunately, too many people had become involved, changed schedules, made plans. She'd have to go through with it. It would just be so much easier to handle with George at her side. Wishful thinking, she supposed. It was always wishful thinking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Alanna walked into the main library, neatly dressed in a baby blue dress, her hair pulled up into a loose bun, tendrils escaping around her forehead and neck, and all signs of the previous night's unrest banished. She saw upon arriving that she appeared to be the last one to arrive, apart from Jon. Gary, Raoul, Myles, Lord Provost, Duke Baird, and the rest of His Majesty's cabinet leapt to their feet at the sight of her. Gary embraced her quickly, whispering in her ear that it was good she was back. Raoul, slightly more subdued than he had been when she arrived, sufficed with a quick kiss on the cheek, as did Myles. Lord Provost nodded to her slightly, before saying with what Alanna thought might have been a mischevious twinkle, how she had gone and got herself engaged to his best rival. Now that Lord Provost had brought it into the open, all the tension revolving around that subject was alleviated, and there was a mad rush to share congratulations and well-wishes, that is, until Jon walked into the room 5 minutes later. As soon as he did, all conversation came to a halt, and everyone rose from their seats.  
  
"Gary, Baird, Provost, Raoul, Myles," Jon greeted in turn, his eyes traveling around the room until they rested on Alanna, when they turned icy.  
  
"Alanna." He acknowledged.  
  
"Jon." The chill in her voice caused everyone in the room to shift uncomfortably, until Myles, always the mediator, clasped his hands together, and exclaimed, "Now then, to work! It appears that we have some growing unrest in Scanra."  
  
"That's nothing unusual," Raoul said. "We have trouble with them every year."  
  
"Normally, yes," Myles acknowledged. "But this appears to be different. I have gathered from various sources that something bigger is brewing. Something that could thrust them.and us for that matter, into the brink of war."  
  
"The LAST thing that country needs is to be throw into war," Gary said, shaking his head. "War, ANY war right now, would have a disastrous effect on an already weakened Tortall. Jon, people are already on edge because of what happened with Roger-and that was a good half year ago. The people need to be reassured, not antagonized. We have to stay out of it, unless we are deliberately drawn in. We just don't have the resources to fight a full- fledged war right now."  
  
"I tend to agree with Gary. We just don't have the resources to take on Scanra, as much as we might want to," Lord Provost agreed.  
  
"And what do you think?" Myles asked, turning to Alanna. "You've managed to remain uncharacteristically quiet throughout this discussion. Care to share your thoughts?"  
  
Alanna didn't say anything for a moment, collecting her thoughts. A sign she had changed, Gary thought. Before she simply would have blurted out whatever was on her mind. Subtlety was not the Lioness's strong suit.  
  
"I am, for better or worse, this country's Champion," Alanna began. "Which means that were we forced to fight, of course, I would not hesitate to."  
  
"That's not what I asked," Myles prodded gently. "You, personally, what do you feel we should do?"  
  
"I think we should stay out of it," Alanna said firmly. Though part of her was aching for a good fight, another part of her was realizing that some of her battle lust had died down. Maybe it wasn't so much about the fighting, as it was the need to prove herself somehow. She noticed that all eyes were on her, as she realized that she had trailed off.  
  
"Tortall doesn't need any more lives lost right now," Alanna finished.  
  
"Sire?" Duke Baird turned to Jon, who so far hadn't said anything.  
  
Jon sighed, and then said, "So be it. For now, Tortall is neutral. Unless you had something else on your mind, Myles, you're all free to go."  
  
Myles shook his head, so everyone stood to leave. Alanna was halfway down the hall before Gary's call stopped her.  
  
"Alanna," he said. "Walk with me will you."  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously, she obeyed.  
  
"You're not dragging me to another meeting, are you? Because I've had quite enough for one day."  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," Gary assured her. "But I do have a favor to ask you."  
  
He held up his hand as Alanna started to protest. "Hear me out Alanna. You might actually like this one. Now I know you came back to Corus primarily for wedding business, but I thought since you were already here, and I know how much you hate being fussed over, I thought you might need something to occupy you."  
  
"Go on." Alanna said, continuing to watch her friend carefully.  
  
"Now I know you're itching to practice your fighting techniques again, I can see it in your eyes. How great would it be if you got to practice.and share your skills at the same time?"  
  
"Share my skills? How?"  
  
"Teach a class of pages for Raoul. With his added duties, he just doesn't have time for it anymore. And now with this new business with Scanra.Please Alanna?" Gary pleaded. "You might even find you like it."  
  
Alanna was quite prepared to say no, but she just couldn't turn Gary down. He HAD done so much for her over their long friendship.  
  
"Fine," she said sighing. "I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you Alanna, you won't regret it I promise!" Gary said, kissing her on the cheek, before he ran down the corridor, calling over his shoulder that he was late for a meeting with the Tyran ambassador, but he'd catch up with her later.  
  
Kids, Alanna thought with a sigh. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it wasn't much of a chapter, and I'm really sorry, I've just been busy lately. I'll update soon I promise! R/R please!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Is It Enough? -Chapter Four  
  
Three hours later a very unhappy Alanna stood on an upholstered velvet stool as various seamstresses, stylists, and maids poked, prodded, and pinned her into what was to be the beginnings of a wedding dress. Thayet, beautiful as always, even in a simple rose shift, waltzed into the room, and could barely contain her laughter at Alanna's expression.  
  
"Everything ok in here?" she asked, covering her smile with a dainty white hand.  
  
Alanna treated her to her best withering glare under lowered lashes, as she yelped in pain.  
  
The seamstress that had stabbed Alanna with a pin ignored her cry.  
  
"Well, it looks like Mistress Kuri has everything under control, so I'll be back for you, Alanna, in an hour. We have so much more to do-place settings, menu, flower arrangements. Have fun!" Thayet called over her shoulder, her huge hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thayet! Don't you dare leave me in here alone with them! Thayet!" Alanna bit back another yelp as she was stabbed yet again. Flinching, Mistress Kuri treated her with a look of her own. Wishing she could just use her Gift to magic herself out of the room, she shifted uncomfortably, careful not to do anything to provoke any more looks, and thought about how she would repay Thayet. Would sticking something slimy in Her Majesty's bed be too juvenile, Alanna wondered absentmindedly. That wicked gleam in her eye definitely warranted it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Lady Alanna sat in her rooms, writing a letter to Coram and Rispah. Her former companion and caretaker's first child would soon be on the way. Alanna allowed herself a smile as she thought of Coram raising children of his own. He'd be a wonderful father she knew. She gasped in shock as a fire hot spasm of pain drove her to her knees.  
  
"Ahhh! Merciful Mother!" Alanna cried out, hands clutching her stomach, as the room started to spin and her vision went dark, leaving her sprawled on the stone floor, alone, and giving off a faint purple glow, as her Gift drained itself to keep her alive.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jonathan of Conté approached Alanna's chamber door, unsure if he should enter or not. He knew he owed his Lioness an apology, and a good one at that. The way he acted was out of line, and he knew it. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Alanna swear and cry out in pain. Not bothering to unlock the door, he magiked it open, blue fire swirling from his hands. Trying to control his rising panic, he rushed inside, where he found Alanna unconscious and glowing faintly, her Gift practically depleted. He shouted at a page walking by to fetch Duke Baird, and fast! Lifting Alanna into his arms he raced out of the room, the pounding of his heart drowning out all other noises. Duke Baird met up with him in the passageway outside of his healer's workplace, quizzing Jon as to what had happened.  
  
"I don't know what happened!" Jon snapped breathlessly. "I broke into her rooms when I heard her cry out, and then found her on the floor, passed out, and glowing!!"  
  
Duke Baird didn't comment on Jon's almost rude tone, knowing that Jon was a lot more frightened than he let on. Instead, he started to check Alanna's vitals, and touching her gently, searched with his Gift to find out what was wrong.  
  
The King stood back, letting Baird work, and hating himself for feeling so helpless. Suddenly, an ashen-faced Baird collapsed against Jon, his eyes rolling back in his head. When he came out of his faint a few seconds later, he gasped to Jon, "Get George Cooper! And hurry! Alanna's life may depend on it!"  
  
Jon looked quizzically at him, clearly not satisfied with the healer's demand.  
  
"Stop standing there with your mouth open and move!" Jon rushed out of the room, obeying.  
  
Three hours later, a pale-faced George was rushed into the chamber where Duke Baird was with Alanna, as a crowd of worried friends gathered round. News had leaked relatively fast that the Lioness had taken severely, and strangely, ill. Shoving people out of his way, George rushed into the room, closing the door behind him, muttering curses about palace gossips with nothing better to do.  
  
"How is she?" George asked Baird quietly, not wanting to disturb his fiancée, who rested in a magic induced sleep.  
  
"I can't really say," the Duke murmured back. "I've never seen anything like this before. By all accounts she appears perfectly healthy!"  
  
"What?!" George cried out in shock. "Look at her man! Mithros is she glowing??"  
  
"I know! And yes!" Baird said, throwing his arms up in the air, frustrated beyond belief.  
  
"And I don't even know if this.ailment.is related to her miscarriage or not!"  
  
"What??" George asked, his eyes widening. "Miscarriage?! She was.." His voice caught in his throat. He tried again. "You mean."  
  
"I need a moment," he said, shaking his head, as he lowered his body into a chair. Resting his head in his hands, he pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, wiping away a tear that everyone else in the room pretended not to notice. "I'm sorry," Baird whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think even the Lady herself knew."  
  
A healer mage under the Duke's tutelage yelped in surprise, calling that he thought the Lord and Duke ought to come see this. The glass that Alanna had been drinking from was coated in a powdery white substance that was visible only when the glass was empty. It blended in with whatever liquid was in the glass at the moment.  
  
Bending forward to examine it further, Baird drew back in horror. "Poison," he whispered. "And a deadly one at that."  
  
"Why wouldn't her stone warn her?" George asked, puzzled. "In the past it always has."  
  
Alanna moaned and stirred, the effects of the spell Baird had placed her under wearing off. Both men rushed to her side, as Jon, hearing from the Duke's assistant that she was awake, let himself into the room. George glanced at him, his hazel eyes dark and emotionless.  
  
"How are you lass?" George whispered, smiling softly at her, and bent down to kiss her, his heart breaking.  
  
"What happened??" she demanded. "All I remember is I had just sat down to write a letter to Coram and Rispah, and then this fire-hot pain-it felt like a million burning knives cutting through my stomach, and then darkness."  
  
Jon walked over to her, holding the glass gingerly. "Poison," he said softly. "It was poison."  
  
"And I'm afraid there's more, Alanna," Baird said.  
  
"More?!"  
  
"There was an accident.a miscarriage.. I'm sorry." Baird's voice trailed off.  
  
"A miscarriage?" Alanna cried, her voice breaking. "But I didn't even know.. but how?"  
  
"The poison perhaps," he offered with a sigh. "Rest now. You're out of danger."  
  
George took Alanna into his arms, rocking her slowly to sleep, as Duke Baird and King Jonathan left the room. Jonathan, from all appearances, was livid. Marching over to Raoul, and the Lord Provost, both members of the group that had gathered anxiously outside the chamber, he ordered all people that had been in Alanna's rooms that day detained and questioned.  
  
Who would gain from poisoning Alanna, he wondered, his earlier argument with her forgotten. And why?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a tiny, dank room, on the other side of the Palace, a young man was being paid for his evening's services, by a cloaked figure. The voice, disguised as it was, could have belonged to a male or female. As they counted out 3 silver nobles to the nervous young man, they allowed themselves a grim smile. Soon Alanna of Trebond and Olau would be dead. And so would their secret.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow I know this chapter took a decidedly different turn. I didn't plan it, it just turned out like this. But I hope you still liked it. R/R please!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Is It Enough? -Chapter Five  
  
"Thom?" Alanna cried out in shock, as her dead twin appeared before her. She reached out a hand to touch him, staggering as it passed through air. "Roger?!" her tone became one of disbelief as her brother took on the dead duke's appearance. "But you're dead!" Alanna cried, her voice shaking.  
  
"Am I?" the sorcerer-duke asked, a malevolent leer in his sapphire eyes so like Jon's. The duke shrunk and became furry until he looked all the world like Faithful, her immortal companion that had so recently left her.  
  
"Who will you be, my child? Who will you be?" the cat asked, taking on the Goddess's voice. Alanna thrashed about, sobbing quietly, until firm hands gripped her shoulders, soothing her. From far away she heard voices-one that sounded like Coram's, oddly enough, asking what was happening to her, and another that sounded like Duke Baird's, saying that she was hallucinating.  
  
So that's what that is, Alanna mused. I thought I was just going crazy. A cool sensation rushed into her-magic, Alanna realized. Whether it was the Baird's, or Jon's she didn't know, but she drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
When she woke again it was dark out, and soft hands helped her sit up. Blinking, as her vision slowly cleared, she realized the woman helping her to sit, and placing a cup of something hot in her hands was Eleni.  
  
"Eleni?" Alanna croaked, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Drink that." Eleni replied, her voice soft and soothing. "It'll help you feel better. You gave my son quite a fright you know. I believe I've never seen him as pale as when they first brought you in." Eleni shook her head.  
  
"I hope they find that bastard who did that to you. All the mercy of the Gods won't be able to save him once His Majesty gets his hands on him." Alanna stared at Eleni, surprised at the usually unflappable woman's outburst.  
  
"Maybe I need some tea myself. You rattled quite a few nerves, lass, what with your fainting spell and all. I do believe my Lord Provost almost had a heart attack when he saw you glowing that lovely amethyst." Alanna smiled weakly at her mother-in-law, taking a deep sip of the tea, before nearly spitting it out again.  
  
"What is that horrible potion," Alanna asked, blanching, as she forced her churning stomach to keep it down. Alanna shuddered as Eleni listed the bitter roots and herbs that gave the mixture its bitter taste.  
  
"Well, you never would have drank it if you knew what was in it. Besides, it'll help to ease your mind. Mithros knows it needs easing." A soft knock on the door drew Eleni to her feet, as Alanna struggled to rise. "Sit," she demanded, a no nonsense look in her honey eyes. Alanna sat, as Eleni admitted an anxious Coram into the room.  
  
"Coram?!" Alanna couldn't believe her eyes. "You should be home with Rispah! Not here in the Palace. I'm fine!"  
  
"Rispah can manage on her own, Goddess knows. And sure ye are. That's why ye'd be all ghostly pale, 'cept for that lovely purple tint to ye're skin. I came as soon as Master George fetched me. Didn't I tell ye to stay out of trouble? I'm only gone for a few months.."  
  
Alanna, well versed in tuning out her faithful companion, and former man-at arm's grumbling, did so, but not before treating him to a glare beneath lowered lashes.  
  
Eleni, seeing Alanna's expression, shooed Coram out of the room. "My lady needs her rest. There will be plenty of time for talk later-once she's feeling better."  
  
Coram grumbled a bit, then planted a quick kiss on his charge's forehead. "I love ye like my own daughter, but you know that. Now rest. I expect explanations later." Coram's now gruff tone offset his emotional words. The Lioness smiled sleepily up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Always," she grinned.  
  
"Don't be pert with me lass. I'm too smart to fall for it. 'Asides, you have other visitors. One of them bein the thief. Pardoning my words, Mistress," he said, nodding to Eleni.  
  
Eleni smiled and nodded. "Mithros knows he is a thief, but I love him with all my heart. Would he choose a different profession." Eleni shook her head.  
  
"And here I thought I had turned respectable and such, what with bein the Baron of Pirate's Swoop, and all," a dry voice commented from the door. "And shouldn't my lass be sleepin? No, don't scowl at me, darlin, you need your rest." George looked to Alanna.  
  
"How are you feelin'? Any pain? Duke Baird said you might be feelin' a bit headachy."  
  
"No," Alanna shook her head. "Just a bit nauseous." The silence in the room became slightly uncomfortable, as they remembered her ill-fated pregnancy.  
  
"Don't you all look at me like that!" snapped Alanna, her patience wearing thin. "I'm not a mewling child to be coddled! If the Gods had willed me to give birth then I would have. Just stop prancing around the subject will you? My nerves can't take much more!"  
  
Alanna's outburst shocked everyone. George was the first one to speak again. "Well then, lass, if you're feelin' that much better, you have some admirers anxious to speak with you. In three large strides George had crossed the room, reached the bed, and scooped Alanna into his arms, where he carried her out into the corridor, ignoring Coram's warning growl, winking at his mother as he left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the King's Council Chamber, another meeting was going on-that of Jon and his most trusted advisors. Lord Provost strode into the room, dropping a pile of papers in front of Jon.  
  
"A list of servants and nobles in My Lady's rooms these past two days. My boys can start questionin' them when ye give the word," a wolfish grin adding a malevolent edge to the Provost's rugged country looks.  
  
Jon nodded his thanks, as Gary, Sir Gareth, the Younger, of Naxen, began going over with the Council, what mages had the knowledge and/or skill to create the kind of deadly, almost untraceable poison that had made Alanna a target.  
  
Myles sighed, growing frustrated. "It's really not that hard of a spell," he exclaimed. "A mage with even the slightest advanced training, and some spell books to help would be able to pull it off. The only thing that suggests it was an amateur assassin, one not used to these type of spells, was that they were sloppy. They left clues."  
  
Myles looked around the room, surprised by the puzzled and confused looks on the faces of the men.  
  
"The residue men! The residue! Any mage worth his weight wouldn't have left any! This alone suggests the work of an amateur!"  
  
Jon smiled slowly, a grin spreading across his defined features.  
  
Raoul looked at him. "Care to share, Highness?"  
  
Jon looked at him then. "Call out the Own, Raoul. I think we have our first suspect."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. But more up soon! Hehe I'm really starting to love this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope you aren't disappointed. R/R please!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Is It Enough? - Chapter Six  
  
Jonathan, accompanied by five members of the Palace Guard, Raoul, and the Lord Provost sat outside the suite of rooms belonging to a new palace arrival-a young Mithran novice, Kiernan Temptest, waiting for him to emerge. Kiernan was a man of about 19, a boy really, slight of build, and quiet in manner, with a persistent air of nervousness about him. The King and Myles both thought he might be their assassin-mage.  
  
Lord Provost and his men leapt to their feet, as the heavy oak door swung open. Temptest reeled back in shock, clearly not expecting the Knight Commander of the King's Own, a dozen members of the Palace Guard, the Lord Provost, and His Majesty himself to be sitting outside his door.  
  
" 'Majesty," the man acknowledged, bowing, as beads of sweat began to form on his pasty features. "To what do I owe this...honor.?" Kiernan asked, stumbling over his words in his obvious fright.  
  
The Lord Provost grinned wolfishly, as Raoul and two members of the Palace Guard approached him. "Ye wouldn't be protestin' to a few good natured questions as to ye're business here in the palace, would ye lad?" the Provost asked, almost hoping the man would be crazy enough to refuse. He hadn't had a good fight in weeks, and his adrenaline was running high.  
  
"Nnnoo, no, of course not, whatever His Majesty wishes, of course," Temptest stammered, turning even paler than he was. "Although I can assure you, I'm here on legitimate business for Lu Zen," he replied, his voice taking on a more indignant tone.  
  
"Lu-Zen?" Raoul inquired thoughtfully. "The noted Master and head of the Mithran Cloisters of Harmony?"  
  
"Aye, him!" Kiernan nodded, relieved.  
  
"Really? That's very interesting. Or didn't you know that Lu-Zen was killed two years ago, in a rather tragic riding accident?" Raoul replied, his voice taking on a good-natured air of nonchalance.  
  
"Why don't ye be comin'wit my boys and me?" the Lord Provost suggested, as two swords blocked Temptest's path, and he was marched down the corridor, his protests silenced by a threatening look from one of the Guardsmen.  
  
Jonathan watched Kiernan Temptest being marched away, his expression thoughtful. Maybe now, we'll get some answers, he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Some hours later, Raoul and Myles emerged from the rooms where the interrogation was taking place.  
  
"Well?" Jon asked, a questioning look on his face. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Not much, that's for sure," Raoul replied, sinking into an armchair with a groan.  
  
"The man isn't as stupid as he appears. He refused to say much of anything- demanded that his rights were being violated. We can't do much more, not without a writ of investigation, and some solid proof that he was definitely involved with Alanna's poisoning," Myles replied with a tired sigh, lowering himself into another chair, opposite Raoul.  
  
"Although he did give up this," Raoul continued, fishing a wrinkled and grimy piece of paper from his navy blue silk tunic, and handing it to Jon.  
  
Jon took the paper, turning it over in his hands, wrinkling his nose at the odor that emanated from the slip.  
  
"Sulfur?" he asked. Raoul nodded.  
  
"There were traces of sulfur found in the poison on Alanna's glass," Myles reminded Jon.  
  
"I highly doubt our stammering friend is as innocent as he protests," Myles finished, with a dry smile.  
  
"There's something written on the paper," Jon murmured, his brow wrinkling as he struggled to decipher the writing.  
  
"Alleva-Regala mean anything to you Myles," Jon asked. "I think that's what's written on the paper."  
  
Myles slowly shook his head. "Alleva-Regala, no can't say it does.." Myles voice trailed off, as he appeared to be struggling to recall some fact.  
  
"Wait!" he cried, his eyes lighting up in triumph. Raoul, Jon, the Lord Provost and Gary, who had entered the room some moments before, looked at him.  
  
"Could the paper have said Alleviaregála perhaps?" Myles asked.  
  
"It could, yes," Jonathan agreed. "The paper is so smudged, it's hard to clearly make out the letters. Why? What significance does Alleviaregála have?"  
  
"It's a city," Gary said, answering his cousin's question. "A Scanran city, if I'm correct." He looked to Myles, who nodded his affirmation.  
  
"A Scanran city 'ay?" the Lord Provost asked. "Why this gets more and more interesting doesn't it?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alanna yawned and stretched, sitting up in the bed George had swept her off to, where he had taken great care to insure that she really was perfectly fine. Alanna smiled at the memory, looking down at her sleeping lover. Creeping out of bed, she pulled on a soft fawn colored tunic and breeches, and padded to the door. She was about to pull it open, when her ember stone unleashed a burst of light and fire, as the young man that would later be identified as Kiernan Temptest, burst through the door, yelling and screaming, brandishing a sword. His muddy brown eyes had the glassy look of those who are possessed.  
  
George jumped to his feet, startled awake when the door was smashed open. He yanked a very sharp and very deadly looking knife from his tunic pocket, which was lying on the floor by the bed, as he tossed another blade to Alanna. He pushed Alanna behind him.  
  
"Not today lass," he murmured into her ear. "You aren't well enough for a fight and you know it!"  
  
Alanna opened her mouth to protest, but seeing the fiery look in George's hazel eyes, decided it might be wiser to shut it instead.  
  
George pressed his knife into the young mage's throat-a threat no one could miss.  
  
Alanna, having noticed the look in the man's eye, gripped the ember stone firmly. She wasn't surprised to find that he was steadily glowing a pale yellow. A definite sign of magic being used.  
  
"He's being controlled," Alanna said aloud. "Not with his gift-another's."  
  
Alanna dropped the ember stone as five members of the Palace Guard burst into the room, sweaty and out of breath. One murmured something about the Provost having their heads for letting the mage out of their sight.  
  
George easily knocked Kiernan Temptest's sword aside, as a burst of purple fire sent him into a deep sleep.  
  
The Guardsmen looked at the Lioness quizzically. "No use letting him get away again," she answered.  
  
Three men were hoisting Temptest onto their shoulders as an outraged Provost met them outside.  
  
"YE LET HIM GET AWAY????" the Provost roared at his men, his face slowly turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
"SOMEONE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT ER WORSE KILLED! I SHOULD HAVE YER HEADS! ALL FIVE OF YE!!!"  
  
Alanna shook her head, knowing that no matter how long she or George assured the Lord they were fine; it would satisfy the easily angered man.  
  
George glanced at Alanna as the humiliated men were escorted away, along with Kieran's slumbering body, Provost's voice reverberating throughout the wing.  
  
"And were did you think you were going?" he asked.  
  
"I can't just sit around in bed all day!" Alanna cried. "No matter how much fun being in bed with you can be," she added mischievously. "I have to be doing something! Fighting, practicing, something!"  
  
"You're right." George agreed, his expression serious. "You're obviously recovered from your little brush with the Black God, no matter how much other folk were scared witless by it. Didn't you mention Gary asking you to teach a class for him? If you're up to it, why don't you?"  
  
"You know something, I think I will," Alanna said, as she set off to find Gary.  
  
"And don't worry lady-me-love, I'll try to avoid any more assassination attempts. Boy, do people hate me here. And I thought it was good to be back in Corus!" Alanna couldn't help but laugh at George's expression, as she walked giddily down the hall, nodding to servants and nobles alike, just thrilled to be up and well.  
  
She'd let Jon, Provost, Raoul, Myles, George, and Gary worry about their mystery attacker. She had a class to teach!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: And so my newest chapter comes to an end. I hope you liked it! I'm sooo sorry that it took me this long to get it up, but I was really busy the last few days. Yesterday was my birthday! I'm 15 now! Yay! Lol sorry got off topic. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, you're great! R/R please!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Is It Enough? -Chapter Seven  
  
In a dank, dimly lit room, in a tiny, out of the way Inn, a shaking, bumbling man approached the cloaked figure by the fireplace. His hands were trembling so badly he nearly dropped the paper he clutched.  
  
"Excuse m-m-me," he whispered, "but I have a message for ye. 'S about the woman-the one wit the purpley eyes," the man finished, stammering.  
  
"Give me that!" the cloaked person-it was impossible to tell whether it was a male or female, snapped.  
  
"Are you without ANY brains at all?? The way you were talking any one in the room could have heard!"  
  
The Innkeeper was careful to immediately avert his eyes as the hapless messenger was viciously backhanded.  
  
"Now get out of my sight!"  
  
The man was only too eager to obey, racing from the room, only stopping to snatch the coin that was his payment from his employer's thin fingers.  
  
He never asked any questions when he was hired. He didn't care who his master's had a grudge against as long as he brought home enough money to feed him and his family. Nothing else mattered. He knew he would have a lot to stand for when his time came to meet the Black God, and for the first time, since he was a young lad, he allowed himself a moment of pity for the violet-eyed woman in Tortall whom his newest employer clearly hated.  
  
She would have no idea what had hit her until it was too late.  
  
Ah, well. In this crazy world, we're all just tryin' to get by. 'Tis nothin' personal, just tryin' to get by. Nobles, peasants, common folk- we're all the same like that. Sooner people realize that, the better off we'll all be, he thought darkly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now that the bumbling fool of a messenger had left, the person threw back their cloak, letting their long ebony hair flow down their back unobscured (sp?) and moved closer to the flickering flames to read the wrinkled letter that had been thrust into her hands.  
  
Unfolding it carefully, her brows knitted in disgust as she finished reading it, before she tossed it into the fire, and sat back to watch the dying embers burn, brooding.  
  
So her young mage had failed. This, she hadn't anticipated. Well, she had learned a lesson. From now on, she could only count on herself. She would leave for Tortall in the morning. Alanna of Trebond and Olau would be dead before Midsummer-that was assured. And by the time she was done with her, she'd be regretting the day that she had ever crossed Lady Rianna of Thornebrook!!!  
  
Throwing a handful of silver nobles on the scratched oak table, she stormed out of the room, her emerald green cloak trailing behind her, and her hair tucked inside her hood once more. The inhabitants of the room shuddered, making the sign against Evil as they saw her eyes-completely black-not a shred of white in them at all.  
  
"She's a bad one to cross, mark my words," a man muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly he gasped as the Lady looked at him, penetrating threw him with those cold, heartless eyes. He felt a tightening in his throat, until he could hardly breathe. Finally, he collapsed onto the stone floor, eyes rolled back in his head, strangled.  
  
Rianna glanced around the room, daring someone to comment. No one did. Without a backward glance, she swept out of the room, leaving the customers at the Inn to deal with the dead man. She had bigger things to worry about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Not like that-raise your sword more Bryan!"  
  
"Feet should be less spread apart Andrew! Otherwise an attacker could plant a well placed kick like this," Alanna continued, demonstrating, and you'd be sitting in the dirt, wondering what happened!"  
  
"Understand?" she asked the bemused boy, offering a hand to pull him back up.  
  
"Yes, sir! I mean, mistress, Lady, uh." the boy-Andrew of Nond, looked up at her nervously.  
  
Alanna could only laugh at the look on his face. "You can call me Sir Alanna if you'd like. I am a full knight, remember. Even Alanna is fine."  
  
"Yes, Alanna, sir." Alanna shook her head, wiping the sweat off her face with a lace cloth she dug out of her breeches pocket, before moving on to the next boy in need of assistance, Kylin of Meron. Alanna knew from the minute she laid eyes on the page, he would not be so easy.  
  
She stood back and watched him spar with his partner, the rather small Tyler of Queenscove, Duke Baird's nephew. Alanna watched the older page carefully, not saying anything until he punched the smaller boy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Meron moved in closer, leering at the boy, before bringing back his leg to kick him. He never got the chance.  
  
Alanna stepped between the two pages, bodily forcing Kylin to step aside.  
  
"Meron! What in the name of the Goddess do you think you're doing?! Try anything like that again, and I'll see to it that you don't leave the palace until you're a squire!!!"  
  
Releasing the boy, she stormed off to her next charge, breathing deeply to calm herself.  
  
"She never should have been made a knight. It's unnatural, that's what it is! The only reason she got her shield was because she was sleeping with His Majesty," the Kylin mumbled under his breath.  
  
That did it. Alanna stormed back to him.  
  
"Kylin of Meron. I knew your father. You are nothing like him. What a pity such a good man got stuck with an insolent little brat like you. No, don't step back, I'm not going to hurt you. I only hope your attitude improves before your Ordeal. Otherwise, you won't be able to handle it. You'd be surprised how the Chamber treats common bullies. You've been warned," Alanna snapped, her violet eyes now fiery with fury.  
  
When she turned back to the class, she saw them watching her with a mixture of fear and awe.  
  
Mithros I need a drink, Alanna thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Gary caught up to her on her way to see Myles.  
  
"So how did your first day of teaching go?" he asked, his blue eyes, lighter than Jon's, were twinkling in merriment.  
  
"You've heard, I presume," Alanna said, looking at her friend with a sour expression.  
  
"You could say that. I do believe young Meron ran up to his room in tears, muttering something about a crazy Lioness, and the Chamber devouring him. Alanna, I said to teach them-not frighten them half out of their wits!" Gary said, shaking his head, a bemused smile creasing his face.  
  
"Crying did you say? Hmm.didn't think the boy could cry. It probably did him some good. Now he'll think twice the next time he decides to pound on pages. Or question what rights people have earned" Alanna replied, biting back laughter.  
  
"Does this mean you won't be teaching any future classes?" Gary asked. Alanna looked at him in shock. "Whatever ever gave you that idea? Of course I'm still teaching that class! What else will I do for amusement? And I am probably one of the best teachers you're going to find. Aside from you of course. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath. I forgot how taxing teaching could be."  
  
Gary stared bewildered as Alanna entered the rooms she and George were sharing, not quite sure of what had just happened. Laughing, he headed off to his twice daily meeting with Jon. Whenever the Lioness was in residence, things always got lively.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Gary entered the Council Room, he was surprised to find that Jon was not alone. There was a tall, muscular man, with dark hair and a full beard, standing by the window.  
  
"Jon?" Gary asked in inquiry.  
  
"Gary this is Lord Bronwyn Nulseth, the Scanran ambassador of Foreign Affairs. Lord Nulseth, this is Sir Lord Gareth of Naxen, the Younger. He's our Prime Minister. Gentlemen, why don't you have a seat."  
  
Gary pulled out a chair, and sat, still not understanding why this Scanran was here, even if he was a Lord.  
  
"My country is being ripped apart-by famine, petty feuds, uprisings, and now.treason. Scanra can't take much more. And this constant bickering with Tortall every year doesn't help," Lord Nulseth stated.  
  
"Constant bickering??" Gary said, eyes widening in shock. "That's what you call your people raiding our shores every summer, spring, and fall?? Bickering?! Do you realize how many good, loyal, fighters we have lost 'squabbling' with you and your raiders?"  
  
Nulseth held up a hand.  
  
"Lord Gareth, I believe what I propose will be beneficial to both our lands. If only you'll hear me out."  
  
Jonathan shot Gary a look, ordering him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Sighing, Gary leaned back in his chair. "Go on."  
  
"It's quite simple, really. A treaty between Scanra and Tortall-at least for the moment."  
  
"For the moment? Of course." Gary commented sarcastically.  
  
"Hold your tongue, cousin," the King warned, his sapphire eyes flashing a warning.  
  
"You know as well as I, Tortall can't afford to fight them as much as they can't afford to fight us. Our late cousin's little exploits assured that, didn't they?"  
  
"Ah, yes," the Scanran Lord commented. "The powerful sorcerer-duke who committed treason and was slayed not yet a year ago by.that woman," the Lord muttered, distaste in his unreadable eyes.  
  
"Yes," Jon continued, as Gary watched the Lord Nulseth carefully. "Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau did kill Duke Roger. And in doing so, she did us all a favor we won't soon forget!"  
  
"Of course," Nulseth said, diplomatically, his eyes blank once more.  
  
Gary rose from his chair. "I think this meeting is over for now. Nulseth, Sire."  
  
Gary strode from the room, Jon running after him, leaving Bronwyn Nulseth alone in the chamber, pondering all that had happened during those few awkward moments.  
  
Later that evening, Jon and Gary related all that had happened to Myles, Baird, Raoul, George, and the Lord Provost.  
  
"I don't like that," Myles murmured, as he sipped from a glass of wine. "A treaty with Scanra? How many people would be willing to trust them? There's too much tension, hatred. Not to mention, it would be like giving them a license to raid us whenever they pleased."  
  
"I don't like the look he got in his eyes when Alanna and Duke Roger came up. There was something off about it. I suggest we keep an eye on our noble visitor," Gary suggested, his thoughts clearly elsewhere as he stared off into space.  
  
"The man can't be crazy enough to try somethin', not here in the Palace, what with the Kings Own and Palace Guard patrollin' all the time, and the lass can handle her own, and others, in a fight, Mithros knows. What does he think he's playin' at?" George wondered aloud, trailing a finger along his knife that he kept tucked into his belt at all times.  
  
"We up our awareness, stay vigilant. No outsiders are going to be able to enter the Palace without us knowing about it. If there's a plot, we'll uncover it. Just watch Alanna, George," Raoul said. "I don't like the way her name keeps getting brought up. I don't like it at all."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Not much action I know, but I had to introduce the new characters somehow right? Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed so far! I'm so happy that you guys like my fic! This, sadly, will be the last chapter until after August 11, when I get back from vacation. I'm leaving tomorrow for Cape Cod with my mom and my brother. Oh, so fun-8 hours in a car with him. But anyway, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back, I promise! R/R please!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Is It Enough? - Chapter Eight  
  
Author's Note: So here it is, the long awaited eighth chapter. I know, I know, I promised it would be up sooner, but I got back from the Cape on the 11th, and had a really bad sinus headache, and am now suffering from horror of horrors-writers block! Ahhhhhhhhh! I hate writers block, it's a writer's worse nightmare. Oh well, it'll pass. And now, on to the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A deafening crack of thunder soon followed by yet another flash of lightning shook the elegant Palace ballroom, where preparations for that evening's celebration-the arrival of a prominent Tortallan Lord's daughter were well under way.  
  
"Lovely night for a ball, ain't it, darlin'?" George commented to his fiancée, as they walked into the room, Alanna clutching to George's arm to keep from breaking an ankle in the ridiculously high heels Thayet insisted were the newest court fashion. Now that Alanna had all but recovered from previous events, at least in Her Majesty's eyes, wedding plans were back on schedule. If Thayet would have her way, Alanna would be spending the next three weeks holed up in a seamstress's shop, being stuck with pins until she could hardly move.  
  
Alanna treated George to her best withering glare, as she tried in vain, to keep her new baby blue silk gown-another of Thayet's insistences, from trailing on the muddy floor. A string of curses that would make a sailor look shocked let loose from her mouth as her heel caught on one of the many rugs being rolled out over the flagstone floor, causing Alanna to go flying into the arms of Raoul, who had made his entrance shortly before.  
  
Alanna glanced up into Raoul's twinkling black eyes as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Not one word," Alanna warned, looking to George and Raoul, "not one word."  
  
"Come on lass, I do believe I see my mother and your father standing by the punch bowl. Why don't we go say 'ello?" George suggested, covering his smile with his hand, as he led a grumbling Lioness away.  
  
Seeing Alanna and George leave, Jon walked over to Raoul.  
  
"She never did like balls, did she?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Nope, not even when we were kids," Raoul remembered.  
  
"That's one thing that's never changed," Jon mumbled.  
  
Seeing Raoul arch his eyebrows, he sighed, yanking on his black velvet tunic, a habit he too, had retained throughout his youth. "It's the all this stress that's getting to me, I swear. First Alanna's poisoning, and then this bit with Scanra. I had another meeting with Nulseth today. I think Gary's right. There's something off about our visiting Lord, something he's not sharing. Goddess help us if we find the incident with Alanna, and this new suggested treaty are related. We never did get anywhere with the Alleviaregala bit-that Scanran city Myles was talking about. Plus, the girl-"  
  
"The one that's being introduced tonight at Court?" Raoul questioned.  
  
"Yes, her, Lady Crylina of Thornebrook, apparently her sister fled to Scanra a few months ago, after some incident that no one will talk about. Rumor has it that she was somehow involved in the attack on Port Caynn a while back, that Carthaki raid, the one that George was almost killed in. nothing was ever confirmed of course, and now." Jon's voice trailed off quietly.  
  
"And now it would look very bad, very bad indeed, for a noted Tortall family to get entangled in affairs that could end very badly," Raoul finished.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this start to look more and more like a giant conspiracy every day?" shaking his head, Jon wandered away, leaving the Knight Commander of the King's Own a lot to wonder about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour away from Corus, Lady Rianna of Thornebrook, dismounted from her tawny mare, throwing her scarlet cloak over her head, before she slunk into a nearby alley.  
  
"Miss 'r Lady?" a quiet voice called out from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Rianna snapped, her emerald eyes searching the smoky darkness. She relaxed visibly as a small, ragged little girl emerged, holding a letter in her dirty hands.  
  
"It's for you, Lady, a man told me to give it to a tall noblewoman with green eyes, and that you'd be riding a brown horse. I don't know what 's about, only that I have to give it to ya."  
  
Rianna snatched the letter from the child's hand, tossing her a coin over her shoulder.  
  
Reading the letter by the light through a shop window, she smiled slowly. According to the writer, everything was set in Corus for her arrival. Her dear sister was being presented tonight, and with all the commotion that usually goes along with such things, it wouldn't be that hard to sneak in unnoticed. Once she was in the Palace, she knew it would be much easier to make the Lioness pay for what she did. Others may have forgotten that raid on Port Caynn's shores, not more than 3 months ago, but certainly not Rianna, and certainly not Rianna's dead lover. Striking a match against a crumbled piece of brick lying on the street, she slowly burned the letter. It would not due to have others know of her plans, even some street urchin that could barely read. No, in this instance, every precaution would be taken to make sure what she was planning went off effortlessly.  
  
Lowering a leather booted foot; she kicked the match out before storming off into the darkness towards Corus.  
  
************************************************************************ "Presenting."  
  
A trumpet horn blast interrupted the Court herald's announcement  
  
"Lady Crylina of Thornebrook, eldest daughter of Lord David of Thornebrook; and her escort, Sir Joshua of Cougar's Bluff."  
  
The customary cheers and clapping broke the silence in the room as the pair descended the Royal Staircase.  
  
"She's a pretty one, isn't she?" Myles murmured to his neighbor, Gary.  
  
"Mm-mmm," he agreed, enjoying the noblewoman's entrance, as she made her way down the steps, clad in a rose ball gown that set off her chestnut locks and huge brown eyes.  
  
Others in the room weren't blind of the girl's entrance either. Alanna arched her copper brows at George, who, like the other men in the room, seemed in awe of the girl.  
  
George grinned at Alanna, who scowled back at him. Snaking an arm around her tiny waist he pulled her against him.  
  
"You know you're the only woman this old thief wants, or needs. I love YOU Alanna, always have, always will," he whispered in her ear, before he kissed her neck gently.  
  
Alanna's scowl changed to a smile as she kissed her lover back.  
  
"I love you too. Just don't forget you're engaged to be married my friend. The ol' ball and chain," Alanna said, laughing. "The days of eyeing whoever you want are over, dear."  
  
"And I don't regret it a bit, love," George replied, tweaking Alanna's nose, as the orchestra started up, and he swept Alanna into his muscled arms.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Lord Bronwyn Nulseth, the visiting Scanran minister of Foreign Affairs, asked Lady Crylina.  
  
Looking to her escort, who nodded, Crylina agreed.  
  
Buri and the Lord Provost walked over to Raoul and Gary.  
  
"You still don't trust him, do you?" Buri asked, her dark eyes unreadable.  
  
"Of course not," Gary answered her. "Would you?"  
  
"No, probably not," Buri said with a sigh. "But don't you think we should perhaps hear him out? Think of all the lives that could be saved if we no longer had to fight off Scanrans every year. It's just a thought, mind you. On the other hand, after what you told me about how he brought up Alanna, I'd be very interested in his reaction if they were to meet."  
  
Watching Nulseth and Lady Crylina spin around the room, the Provost nodded.  
  
"I agree with her, lads. Introduce the two, and watch our friend's reaction."  
  
The orchestra stopped briefly to rest between numbers, so Gary walked over to the Lady and Scanran Lord. Smoothing his mustache, and straightening his tunic, he tapped Crylina on the shoulder.  
  
"May I have the honor of the next dance?" he asked the beautiful girl, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, Sir Gareth, certainly," she answered, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Raoul shook his head over the two, as he went to go find Alanna. Gary obviously had a crush on the girl, and she certainly seemed to like him. Maybe something could be arranged.  
  
Smiling in amusement, Raoul realized he was starting to sound like Thayet!  
  
Searching the crowded dance floor, he spotted Alanna chatting with Myles and Eleni. George was nearby, deep into conversation with Duke Baird.  
  
"Mind if I borrow Alanna for a few, Myles?" Raoul asked. "There's someone I'd like for her to meet."  
  
Alanna looked up at her friend curiously, a question in her violet eyes.  
  
"It's the Scanran Lord, Bronwyn Nulseth. George would have mentioned him."  
  
Alanna nodded.  
  
"He said that he didn't seem to like me, acted odd when my name was brought up. But you know that's nothing new, Raoul. Why introduce us?" "Because it was more than just odd, Alanna.there was something else there."  
  
Leading her over to the man, who the Provost had engaged in what appeared to be an amicable conversation, interrupted.  
  
"Lord Nulseth, I'd like to introduce you to Sir Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau, soon to be Pirate's Swoop."  
  
Finally laying eyes on the man, Alanna eyes widened in shock and she let out a gasp.  
  
"You?!" she exclaimed. "But how?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Teehee ya gotta love a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it! R/R please! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Is It Enough? -Chapter Nine  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. I'm very sorry. Will you, my wonderful, loyal, fantastic readers, please forgive me? Lol you guys really are wonderful. I'm gonna try to update at LEAST once a week from now on, now that school begins in a week for me::shudders:: where did the summer go? I'll let you people get to the story in a minute, but first, quick question-how do u do italics or underline stuff? I can't figure it out. Oh yes, and review please. You have no idea how happy they make me. So until next time, here it is. Enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You?!" Alanna exclaimed, her amethyst eyes widening in shock. "But how??"  
  
Raoul stepped closer to Alanna, concern etched into his face, as curious onlookers began to gather around the pair.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. And lower your voice please. We're attracting a lot of attention."  
  
"I know this man, Raoul. I've seen him before. In fact, I do believe, Lord Brownyn Nulseth, if that's what he's calling himself, has gone by a decidedly different name. In fact," Alanna said hoarsely, turning her steely gaze to the now uncomfortable looking Lord, "if I'm correct, you, sir, are nothing more than a fraud. Scanran Lord indeed! Half Carthaki raider scum is more like it!"  
  
"Carthaki?" Gary questioned, one of the many onlookers who had been drawn to Alanna's cry.  
  
"He looks completely Scanran."  
  
"Half Carthaki, Gary," Alanna corrected, not taking her eyes off the man. "The other half's Scanran."  
  
George looked at the man carefully, putting his hand on Alanna's shoulder, trying to calm her.  
  
"Well, well, well, I'd recognize YOU laddy anywhere. I believe I owe this scar," George drawled, rolling up his shirtsleeve to show a nasty looking cut, still not quite healed, on his bicep, "to you. You and a friend, wasn't it? Nasty looking one, him, wasn't as lucky as you though, was he?"  
  
"Alanna knifed him in the back before he could escape," George said, answering the unspoken question.  
  
A fussy looking noblewoman shuddered in horror. Alanna ignored her. "So he was part of the raiders who attacked Port Caynn a few month's back. Fine. What's he doing in Corus now?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we ask him," Alanna suggested, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
The Provost stepped forward eagerly, smiling wolfishly.  
  
"I didn't like you from the second I laid my eyes on you. And now I get to do somethin' about it. If ye are, in fact, who the lass here says ye are, and she's never let me down yet, ye're answerin' to charges of murder, assault, pillaging, rape, and fraud. So long as ye know. Now move it. I'm sure His Highness will be wantin' to speak with ye."  
  
Smirking, the Provost marched a furious looking Nulseth over to Jon and Thayet for further interrogations.  
  
Gary arched his brows at Buri, who arched hers back.  
  
"Still think we should hear him out," Gary asked impishly.  
  
Buri shook her head, and went to go find Raoul, who had wandered off with the Provost.  
  
Gary grinned at his retreating friend's back, and searched the considerably less crowded room for Crylina. He wondered what she would make of this scene. Something was bothering him about her, and her family, but he wasn't sure what it was. Knowing it would come to him sooner or later, he didn't think any more of it. Jon's paranoid conspiracy theory was just that, paranoid. There was nothing going on in Corus. Gary was sure of that.  
  
George looked at Alanna with concern. She was extremely pale and wasn't saying anything. Her eyes seemed locked on Nulseth.  
  
"Alanna?" he ventured, panic creeping into his voice.  
  
"Alanna! Alanna look at me will you? Alanna!" Grasping her arms he shook her gently, peering into her emotionless eyes.  
  
"George!" she cried, pushing his arms off her. "What in the name of the Goddess do you think you were doing??"  
  
George sighed with relief, thankful that Alanna had snapped out of whatever trance like state she was in, and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.  
  
"What happened to you love? Didn't you hear me callin' your name?"  
  
"I can't believe he's here. In this Palace. In this room!" Alanna whispered, voice wavering. George stared at her, not sure of what to do.  
  
"What's the matter, love? Why is this affectin' you so much? My Lord Provost and the King's Own will make sure that bastard gets what he deserves. A nice hangin' on Traitor's Hill."  
  
Alanna slowly shook her head, his easy words not settling her mind.  
  
"George, you don't understand. That-that pitiful excuse for a human being, he almost killed you! If that knife he threw had hit anything else, if I hadn't got to the other attacker in time...you would have died, George! There was so much death, so much destruction. I've been a knight for a long time, seen death before that. Never seen anything like that! Never! So much.." Her voice faltered as her eyes filled up. Shaking her head once more, she ran blindly out of the room, not caring where she was going, only knowing that she had to get out.  
  
"Alanna!!" George shouted after her.  
  
"By the Gods!" George slammed his fist against a nearby oak table, just to have something to hit. He would have liked to kill Bronwyn Nulseth, or whatever his name was, for what he had done to Alanna, to all of them. Unconsciously, he traced a finger over his scar, thinking back to that fight..  
  
It had been hot, so hot, he remembered. And a thick fog had covered everything. They hadn't seen the ships until the fog had lifted. And by then it had been too late. Too late to do anything but fight desperately and passionately, trying to prevent any more deaths. Alanna was right about that, for sure. There had been so much violence that day. And nothing they could have done.  
  
He saw that. But did Alanna?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alanna stared moodily out at the dark, storming sky, from a balcony overlooking the lush Royal Gardens.  
  
A man walked softly up to her, watching her look out across the land. Gently, he touched her arm.  
  
Alanna jumped about a foot into the air and spun around.  
  
"Jon!" she snapped. "You scared me half to death! Couldn't you at least have said something? Mithros."  
  
Jonathan smiled softly, but in the almost pitch darkness of the gloomy corridor Alanna didn't see it.  
  
Neither one of them said anything for quite awhile. Just stared out at the sky, watching the lightning illuminate the ground below.  
  
Jon broke the silence first.  
  
"You were right, Alanna. The man is definitely a fraud. A Carthaki raider, of all things! I might have signed a disastrous treaty because of him."  
  
Alanna merely nodded.  
  
Jon tried again.  
  
"You made quite a scene, you know, when you up and ran out of the Ballroom like that. People might talk." He had meant it to be light and funny, but it came out harsh. Inwardly, Jon flinched.  
  
"Good. Something they can count on. One thing the Lioness always delivers is a good scandal, right Jon?" Alanna commented sarcastically.  
  
Alanna turned to him then, surprising him with the intensity he read in her face.  
  
"Do you know what I see, every time I close my eyes? Well, at least what I saw up until a few weeks ago. That raid. Every night after it, I'd relive it in my dreams. And seeing him, today, it brought it all back." Alanna's voice trailed off, and Jon realized she was done.  
  
"I don't know what to say," he said quietly. "What happened was horrible, yes, and Nulseth will pay for what he did. But you can't blame yourself, Alanna. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything!"  
  
Alanna smiled sardonically.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Jon. We did all we possibly could. But it wasn't enough. Is it ever?"  
  
Jon looked at her, and for the first time, he saw how much things had changed, and how much they had stayed the same, would always be the same.  
  
"Goodnight, Alanna. Dream sweet things tonight."  
  
He walked away, slowly down the hall, back to the Ballroom, and his royal duties. A brief detour from the path he knew he must take.  
  
Don't torture yourself too much longer, he thought to himself. ************************************************************************  
  
Lady Rianna of Thornebrook rode through the streets of Corus silently, taking the sights of the great city in. but there was only one thing she was truly interested in, and that would be the building she was rapidly approaching. The Palace. She almost couldn't believe she was actually here, that she would actually get the chance to carry out her plan.  
  
A member of the Palace Guard stopped her as she tried to enter the gates.  
  
Seeing the woman, obviously a member of the noble class, and a quite beautiful one at that, scowl in displeasure, he blushed ever so slightly, and apologized.  
  
"It's our orders, Lady. We're to question anyone enterin' or leavin' the Palace. Just can't risk it, now, what with the Lioness's posionin' and now treason. Yer name please?"  
  
"Lady Daphne of Ellinwood," Rianna lied smoothly.  
  
"And yer business here at the Palace?"  
  
"My cousin, the Lady Crylina of Thornebrook, was to be presented at Court tonight. I came to see her, of course."  
  
"Thank you, Lady. You can ride in now. Someone will assist you and your mount inside the gates."  
  
Rianna nodded icily, and tossing her hair, entered the Palace Walls.  
  
Too easy, she thought. That was just too easy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I realize that this chapter might be labeled depressing, but it was necessary for the story to proceed. Don't worry, Alanna will snap out of it soon. In the meantime, R/R please!! 


End file.
